


套路 第七十四章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第七十四章





	套路 第七十四章

顾连森屏着气伸出手，轻轻地把裤腰往下拉了点，把叶惺的家伙完全放了出来。  
顾连森发现他好像鲜少有机会能看到这东西这么乖顺服帖的样子，感觉很新鲜，便握在了手里把玩。  
叶惺的性｀器即便是疲软的状态下尺寸也很可观，包`皮微微裹住了前端，顾连森便很好心地替他剥下来了一点，露出了整个饱满的龟｀头。然后，他就清晰地看见那东西一点点地在他的手中勃`起。  
顾连森脸上微微发烫，连忙松开手中已经半硬的阳｀物，偷偷观察了一会叶惺，发现对方依然睡得很沉。  
禽兽就是禽兽，睡那么熟都能硬。  
顾连森一边腹诽着，一边很禽兽地解掉了叶惺的睡衣扣子，再把衣摆敞开，露出那让他既垂涎又嫉妒的精壮躯体。  
他无意识地咽了下口水，爬上床，居高临下地坐在叶惺的肚子上，见他还是没反应，才伸出手，摸上他的胸肌。手感很好，柔韧又有弹性。顾连森把它们挤了挤，隐隐约约还能挤出一个沟的形状。刚觉得好玩，手里的肌肉就抖了抖，绷了起来，再也挤不动了。  
顾连森只好转移阵地，往下挪了挪，把那因为无人问津而软垂下来耷在腿上的玩意拨到叶惺的下腹部，才一屁股坐在那上面。  
叶惺的六块腹肌轮廓清晰，左右两排中间有一条清晰的沟。  
顾连森很放肆地一块块地蹂躏过去，又拿手指在沟里来回戳了半天，见叶惺还是不醒，胆子就大了起来。  
他解开自己的裤子拉链，掏出半硬不软的家伙，抵在叶惺的腹肌的沟上，缓缓地蹭了起来。  
叶惺那两排健壮的腹肌有点凉，沟也很浅，顾连森的性｀器却不小，没有办法挤到沟里面，只能浅浅地压在上面，其实没多少快感，但这种在叶惺不知情的情况下肆意玩弄他的身体的感觉足以顾连森兴奋不已，很快他那淡粉色的器官就完全硬了。  
感觉到前端开始渗出液体，顾连森才微微坐起身，放出了被他的屁股蹭得半硬的大家伙，然后把自己流出来的透明黏液全蹭到叶惺的龟｀头上。  
“嗯……”  
睡梦中的叶惺轻轻地呻吟了一声，顾连森立刻坐起身，紧张又期待地观察了一会，发现叶惺还是没醒，也不知道是该高兴还是该失望，便发了狠似的，挺起腰就对着叶惺前端凹陷那敏感的系带处顶了起来。没一会，叶惺就完全硬了。  
把那根毫无反抗之力的大家伙欺负得整个前端都湿漉漉的了，顾连森有点玩腻了，主意又打到了叶惺的胸肌上。他坐起身，挪到了叶惺的胸前，两手捏起叶惺的胸肌，发现确实有一条沟，很宽，还不浅，便挺着腰，两只手的四指捏起叶惺的胸肌，拇指则按住自己直挺挺翘起来的性｀器，把它塞进了沟里。  
胸肌比腹肌发达多了，柔韧中带点坚韧，轻轻地夹着顾连森那雄伟的阳｀物，让他舒爽得叹了口气。  
那种感觉不同于手的抚摸，很新奇，也很刺激。顾连森的性｀器太敏感，平时做的时候叶惺都不怎么敢碰他那里，因为没摸几下顾连森就会哼哼唧唧地兴奋得要泻，所以那地方至今都还是很青涩，没蹭几下就已经硬得快爆炸了。顾连森轻轻地喘着气，低着头，看着自己胀成深粉色的性｀器在叶惺的胸前摩擦着，叶惺却一无所知，只微微皱着眉，像是不满美梦受到了打扰，胸肌也绷了起来。变得坚硬的肌肉夹得顾连森更兴奋了，流出的前液把对方的两块胸肌弄得湿漉漉的，动作也变得有点粗暴了起来。  
就在顾连森忘情地摩擦着自己，渐渐接近顶点的时候，叶惺迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。  
顾连森吓得浑身一个激灵，顿时不敢动了。  
“嗯……？”  
叶惺在睡梦中觉得身上凉飕飕的，唯独胸前和下`身都热得厉害。睁开眼，就看到顾连森坐在自己身上，低头看着自己，表情虽然是怯怯的，脸色却是潮红的，呼吸也很急促，一看就是欲｀火焚身的模样，一时之间叶惺还以为是自己做了什么春｀梦。  
但胸前火辣辣的感觉很真实，叶惺迷茫地低下头，看见一根粉｀嫩却不娇小的器官正胀得滴水，抵在了自己的胸肌之间。  
睡眼朦胧的叶惺忽然觉得眼前的这个画面有点可口，便伸出了舌头，舔掉了顶端上的那滴液体。  
随着头顶传来的那声低低的呜咽，他被喷了一脸温热粘稠的液体，这下叶惺终于是清醒了。

高｀潮来得有点猝不及防，顾连森爽得有点失神。他愣愣地被叶惺抱到了大腿上，看着对方坐起身抽了两张纸把脸上属于自己的精｀液擦干净，才回过神来。刚想说话，叶惺就随手扔掉手上的纸，按住他的头，给了他一个温柔的早安吻。  
叶惺的吻很轻柔，满是温情，没有一丝的怒气，亲得顾连森都愣了。  
他故意放任自己去招惹起床气特别大的叶惺，是因为他以为叶惺或多或少会生气。  
他想让叶惺对他生气。  
因为他对自己很生气。  
这一个上午，他除了最后没忍住给了骆峥一拳，竟是没能对骆峥说出一句重话。正如那无数个被骆峥折磨得撕心裂肺的日子里，他都没能对骆峥产生一丝恨意一样。  
毫无长进，不知悔改。  
他对这样的自己失望极了。  
唯一不同的是，现在更让他感到痛苦的，是他觉得，对骆峥的心软，就是对叶惺的一种背叛。  
背叛的人，就该受到惩罚。

 

叶惺轻轻地吻着顾连森，没有得到什么热烈回应，他也没太在意，因为他家的小卷毛在这方面向来都很羞赧。可是，正当他这么想着的时候，顾连森却低下头，咬在了他的脖子上。  
叶惺的脖子很敏感，是他全身除了命根子之外最碰不得的部位。可是，此时他却清晰地感觉到，那柔软的唇，那光滑湿润的舌头，正在那让他疯狂的地方作怪。更要命的是，顾连森还哑着声音，低低地在他的耳边呼唤：  
“哥……我想要你……”  
顾连森的声音原本是清澈而纯净的，如他的那双眼，也如他的那颗心。此时带了几分高｀潮后的慵懒，夹杂着情｀欲和不明的情绪，性｀感至极。  
叶惺的呼吸顿时乱了，下腹一紧，贴在上面的巨物也抖了抖，才发觉自己身上的衣服不知为何松松垮垮地挂在自己的手臂上，性｀器也不知何时开始就已经蓄势待发地露在外面，腹部还有一股湿漉漉的感觉。  
叶惺轻轻提着还在煽风点火的小卷毛的衣领，把他从自己身上扒了下来，才挑起眉，说：“老实交代，趁我睡觉的时候都做了什么？”  
刚说完，顾连森的眼眶就微微发红，在本就被情｀欲熏得通红的脸上并不明显，但叶惺还是察觉到了不对劲，刚想说话，顾连森就解开皮带扔到了地上，又飞快地站起身，踢掉了腿上的裤子。  
两条白花花的腿晃得叶惺的小兄弟很诚实地抖了抖，就被顾连森握住了。  
“嗯……”  
顾连森的手心很烫，那些硬厚的茧有意无意地磨在敏感的阳筋上，叶惺呻吟出声，那只手也随之紧了紧，捏得他的性｀器又是一抖。  
“哥……你好硬……”  
叶惺又粗喘了一口气，仰起头，双眼半闭着，看着跪在自己身前的顾连森。顾连森破天荒地明白了他的意思，红着脸，低下头就亲上了他的唇。  
叶惺兴奋极了，一手按着顾连森的头加深着这个亲吻，另一只手则从他还没脱的连帽衫衣摆下钻了进去，摸上了他被药膏炙得有点粗糙不平的左腰，轻轻地按揉着。  
“呜——”  
顾连森的双眼骤然变得通红，连忙闭上了眼，口中却泄出了一声沙哑的呜咽。  
被情｀欲烧昏了头的叶惺没有察觉，只忘情地亲吻着他的爱人，直到他那挺立的下`身突然被一个火热的地方包了进去，太过紧致的肠壁吸得他头皮发麻，蓦地睁开眼睛，就看到他的小卷毛眼底一片湿润的，连睫毛上也是湿漉漉的。  
叶惺登时清醒了，松开顾连森的唇，放在对方腰间的那只手紧紧地箍着他，不让他再往下坐。  
“你、你进来……”  
顾连森闭着眼哀求着，见叶惺毫无反应，便挣扎扭动着，身下也故意夹紧了，虽然只进了个头部，但也夹得叶惺差点要射，强忍住往里捅的冲动，把人提了起来，放在自己的大腿上，轻轻拍着他颤抖的背脊。  
“怎么了这是……嗯？宝宝？”  
“进来……你进来！干我……狠狠地干我……”  
顾连森只闭着眼，摇着头，嘴上说着他从来都不肯说出口的骚话，手还不规矩地往叶惺那硬得发疼的地方摸，快把叶惺逼疯了。  
“宝宝，宝宝！你冷静点！”  
叶惺按住那只作乱的手，亲上那牢牢闭着却还在渗出泪水的眼睛，企图安抚对方，却看着顾连森扭着头躲开，终于睁开眼，赤红的双目湿漉漉地瞪着他，怒道：  
“叶惺！你能不能行了？你不干我，就让我干你！”  
说着，顾连森还真的把他推倒在床上，愤愤地从床头摸到酒店提供的润滑，撕开包装就扒了叶惺的裤子往他的下`身倒。  
叶惺被那句“让我干你”吓住了，人生第一次受到这样的冲击，简直不亚于平地一声惊雷，愣愣被推倒在床上，然后被下`身冰凉的触感惊醒，连忙一个翻身，把顾连森按在床上，让他再也动弹不得。  
顾连森的挣扎很剧烈，叶惺的力气虽然更大，但要在不弄伤他的情况下把他制服，也是费了很大劲。直到两人都满头大汗，顾连森才渐渐地卸了力，瘫软在床上，忽然甩开叶惺的手，举起手臂捂在了双眼上，浑身都颤抖着，却咬紧下唇，强忍着不发出一点声音。

叶惺对他这个样子真的是束手无策。  
他不明白为什么昨天还好好的，一觉醒来顾连森的情绪就崩溃了。  
这绝不只是因为他刚刚拒绝和他做`爱。  
叶惺想破脑袋，忽然觉得自己明白了，轻手轻脚地把人抱起，搂在怀里安抚着，低声说：“别难过了，叔叔他在那边也不想看到你这么难过的。”  
怀里的人顿时僵住了，抬起头，满脸的泪水都来不及擦，迫切地问：“我爸、我爸他怎么了？”  
“？？？”  
“？？？”  
两人懵逼对视了一会，叶惺终于意识到自己好像搞错了什么，艰难地问：“叔叔没事？”  
“？？?”  
“那你哭什么……？”  
顾连森一脸呆滞，他被叶惺搞懵了，一时还不知道该摆出什么表情，叶惺趁机捧着他的脸，亲了上去。  
叶惺万万没想到，一亲上去，那双已经红肿的眼里又涌出了泪水，而且越来越多，怎么安抚都没用。顾连森已经控制不住自己的哭声，低声抽泣着，哭得委屈极了，也痛苦极了。  
叶惺被他哭得心都揪成了一团，也不知道怎么办，只能手足无措地拍着他背，低声安慰：“别哭了，我在这呢，宝宝，没事的……”  
顾连森哭得都开始打嗝了，才慢慢地止住了眼泪，把头埋在叶惺已经湿了一片的胸口，闷闷地说：“我今天，见到骆峥了。叶惺，对、呃，对不起。”  
叶惺顿时脑补了一出他家小卷毛见过初恋之后旧情复燃狠下心要跟他分手结果分手炮没打成悲痛欲绝哭成泪人的大戏，一颗心都沉到了海底。  
“我，我虽然打了他，可是，我连骂他一句，都做不到，我对不起、对不起你，呜……”  
说着说着，顾连森又开始掉眼泪。  
叶惺发觉自己又猜错了。但对于这次的错误，他是惊喜的，几秒之内心情大起大落，他激动得一把提起顾连森，扭着他的头强迫他看自己，问：“你为什么去见他？你打了他？你不喜欢他？那你为什么对不起我？”  
顾连森已经哭得有点脱力，软软地耷拉着头，声音很轻：“他说，要把我的奖状，还给我，我、呃，我不想见他，但我又、呃，想去骂他一顿……可是，我骂不出来……”  
“我不喜欢他，我已经，不喜欢他了，我只，喜欢你，可是，为什么，我还是，不能骂他……对不起……呜……”  
叶惺总算是听明白了，他家好骗的小卷毛就是被人欺负了还以为是自己的错，心疼地把顾连森稳稳搂进怀里。终于弄清楚他哭的原因，叶惺松了一口气，低头看着他一边哭得打嗝一边委屈地倾诉的样子，心里软得一塌糊涂。  
“傻瓜，这有什么好道歉的，这不是你的错，从来都不是。”  
“你只是太好了。你情愿一个人把所有的痛苦都扛着，都不肯让别人难受，你一直都是这样的，不只是对他，对谁都是这样的。只是，我求你了，以后能不能分一点给我？”  
“还有，他不配挨你的骂，只有我配。”

叶惺的声音是那么地温柔动听，一字一句地，抚平了顾连森心中的痛苦和委屈。  
顾连森睁大了眼。  
叶惺的唇再次覆了上来。这次，顾连森热切地回应了。  
眼泪流干了他身体里的水分，叶惺就像沙漠里的那一片绿洲，他紧紧地抱着他，不舍得放开。  
房里原本冷却的气温渐渐回升。  
“进来……”  
顾连森的声音微弱，哭肿的双眼却定定地看着叶惺，固执而倔强。  
叶惺心疼极了，但还是顺着他的意，缓慢而坚定地进入了他。  
进去的那一瞬间顾连森还是哭了。  
但叶惺狠下心没停，硬是把自己完完全全地埋了进去，才俯下`身亲吻他的眼睛，直到顾连森又开始催促，才开始了狂风骤雨般的进攻，把他顶得声音都哑了，嘴唇都干了，想哭也流不出眼泪，全身都是软的，只有下`身还是硬的，也湿得一塌糊涂。  
最后，叶惺在那火热的身体里射出来的时候，顾连森已经昏了过去。


End file.
